VeggieTales Kids (season 5)
The fifth season of VeggieTales Kids aired from October 7, 2002 to February 25, 2003. Cast * Mark Rendall as Bob the Tomato * Alex Hood as Larry the Cucumber * Kath Soucie as Bob the Tomato's mom * John Ritter as Bob the Tomato's dad * Joanna Noyles as Bob the Tomato's grandmother * Earl Boen as Bob the Tomato's grandfather * Brittany Murphy as Larry the Cucumber's mom * AJ Henderson as Larry the Cucumber's dad * Eddie McClurg as Larry the Cucumber's grandmother * Henry Corden as Larry the Cucumber's grandfather * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * Brad Kavanagh as Archibald Asparagus * Kel Mitchell as Mr. Nezzer * Daniel Brochu as Jimmy Gourd and Phillppe Pea * Danny McKinnon as Jerry Gourd and Jean Claude Pea * Andrea Libman as Laura Carrot * Phil Vischer as Dad Carrot and Grandpa George * Rodger Bumpass as Mr. Squashy, the Math Teacher (tomato) * Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Jerrycone, the Science Teacher (asparagus) * Christiane Crawford as Mrs. Bradfair, the Band Teacher (cucumber) * TC Carson as Mr. Singalot, the Choir Teacher (pickle) * Grey Griffin as Mrs. Leader, the Literacy Teacher (zucchini) * Walter Massey as Mr. Cracky, the Principal (carrot) * Melissa Altro as Madame Blueberry * Robin Smith as Santa Claus (tomato) Episodes # No Such Luck/ Silly Songs with Larry (episode) # Red Light, Green Light/ Larry's New Kitten # Mr. Nezzer's Naughty Trick/ Zucchini Criminal # Go Back to Jail Mr. Nezzer/ Bob's Interruption # Jimmy's Puppy/ Jerry's Television Obsession # Jerry's Halloween (TV special) # Madame Blueberry's Predicament/ The Bad Stomachache # Pancakes and Muffins/ Bob Gets the Flu # Hospitalized/ Mr. Squashy Loses His Cool # Bob and Larry's School Schedule/ Read Away # To the Principal's Office/ Bob and Larry's Computer # Santa Claus' Visit/ Candy Cane Catastrophe # Bob and Larry's Valantine's Day Special (TV special) # French Pea Lies/ Go to Your Room French Peas # The New Baby/ Questions and Answers Trivia * This is the first season where Mark Rendall (the voice of Arthur Read from seasons 7-8 of Arthur) voices Bob the Tomato. He would continue voicing him in the next season. * This is also the first season where Alex Hood (the voice of Alan Powers, AKA The Brain from seasons 7-9 of Arthur) voices Larry the Cucumber. He would continue voicing him in the next season * This is the last complete season where John Ritter (the voice of the main character in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Jack Tripper in Threes Company) voices Bob the Tomato's dad He would still voice him in the first episode of the sixth season, but after that episode, Arthur Holden (the voice of Mr. Ratburn from Arthur) voices him. * Andrea Libman, is finallly credited as the voice of Laura Carrot, even though she still voiced her in previous seasons. * Phil Vischer is finally credited as the voice of Dad Carrot, even though he voiced him still in previous seasons. He also voiced Grandpa George in the previous 2 seasons, although he was not credited. * Robin Smith is finally credited as the voice of Santa Claus, even though he still voiced him in previous seasons. * From this season onward, they use recycled underscore from the second season of Clifford the Big Red Dog in tandem with the music from VeggieTales Kids. * The color background for the funding would be either green or red. * From this season onward, the series uses either 1 of the 2 PBS Kids logos animated at Primal Screen. These involve the following. One version has Dash looking at a goldfish in a fishbowl, comes close to the fishbowl, turns into an orange fish, and then gets swallowed by Dot as a green fish transitioning to the PBS Kids logo on a turquoise watery background with white bubbles. This comes after the green background version of the funding. The other version has Dash ice skating until the ground shakes, then the camera pans to reveal that he is inside a snowglobe, which is of course held by Dot (with powdery blue skin instead of lime green), which then transitions to the PBS Kids logo on a powdery blue wintery background with snowflakes, and that comes after the red background version of the funding Video